The invention relates to a shaving apparatus comprising a housing and a shaving head adapted to be placed onto and to be secured to said housing, which shaving head comprises a shaving-head frame having two longitudinal side walls and two transverse side walls and a foil frame likewise having two longitudinal side walls and two transverse side walls and adapted to hold a foil cutter of the shaving apparatus and to be mounted and locked in the shaving-head frame through a shaving-head frame opening facing the housing, and positive locking devices acting between the shaving-head frame and the foil frame for positively locking the foil frame mounted in the shaving-head frame.
A shaving apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from DE 24 05 462 A. In the known shaving apparatus the foil frame comprises two mounting strips which project laterally from its longitudinal side walls and which engage mounting slots in the longitudinal side walls of the shaving-head frame when the foil frame is mounted in the shaving-head frame, the mounting strips and the mounting slots interlocking to guarantee a positive connection between the foil frame and the shaving-head frame. When the foil frame is fitted into the shaving-head frame the longitudinal side walls of the foil frame should be pressed towards one another to enable the mounting strips to be inserted into the mounting slots so that the distance between the free ends of the mounting strips becomes smaller than the distance between the longitudinal side walls of the shaving-head frame. This results in a comparatively strong mechanical load being exerted on the foil frame, owing to which the foil frame may be damaged or the foil may be damaged by the foil frame. Moreover, this requires a comparatively flexible construction of the foil frame in order to allow adequate bending of the longitudinal side walls. However, this is unfavorable and undesirable. Moreover, this renders the operation of inserting the foil frame into the shaving-head frame of this known shaving apparatus comparatively intricate and unpractical. In addition, it renders removal of the foil frame from the shaving-head frame of this known shaving apparatus, for example for the purpose of cleaning or replacement, comparatively intricate and laborious, which is also considered to be undesirable and inconvenient for the user of this shaving.